Terror Falls
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: A weekend fling turns into a fight for survival. Will our heroes make it? Rated M for extreme aggression, homicidal related messes, usage of controlled substances, late night encounters, and violations. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A few years ago I decided to try my hand at one of those slasher horror fics. Why I picked Robin and Raven-I can't remember. Mostly that's what I used to write back then. I will admit that I used to be a Rae/Rob shipper-but not anymore. I admit that I am fascinated by Rae/Kilowatt and Rae/Slade right now-but there really aren't a lot of those out there-but I'm no longer a shipper of anyone. I just write what comes and sometimes during rewrites-like I'm doing right now I change what was. I took two of those rewrites that are already up and changed the main guy just for varieties sake. I didn't think that was going to work for this story-then when I went to wash my hair-it hit me. Since the bathroom for some reason looks like its under the sea-this became an Aqualad and Raven fic. When I came back to my laptop and started rewriting this-it was just like this story was meant to be Rae/Aqualad all along. This was written after the episode 'Birthmark' aired and before the episode 'Stranded'-but doesn't really take place in that time frame. Both Raven and Aqualad are around 17 in this story. I never took full advantage of the setting where this fic takes place in the handwritten version-I hope to do better at that this time around. So keeping that in mind-there isn't very much after the first two or three paragraphs that is the same for this chapter. One last note there was a notice somewhere to keep the summary PG so I thought that 'extreme aggression-homicide related messes-usage of controlled substances-late night encounters and violations' fit that better than violence-gore-drug abuse-sex and rape. I think its time to lay off the sugar and caffeine again.**

* * *

Terror Falls

As he stops the rental car in front of the mountain cabin and looks at the sleeping form of Raven in the seat beside him-he thinks that it has been entirely too long since they last did this. He reaches over and brushes some strands of Raven's hair out of her face. It rests about half way down her back now-he's glad that she is finally letting it grow.

Raven begins to stir at Aqualad's touch. "Are we here already?"

"Already? We've been on the road for over half a day."

She unbuckles the seat-belt and stretches. "Blame it on the Dramamine...you know I can't stand all these curving mountain roads with the way you drive."

"What's wrong with the way I drive?"

"This is the real world-you can't drive like you're in a video game."

"You won't have to worry about it until we have to leave Sunday night. We have this place all to ourselves until then."

"Speaking of...just where are we?"

"Its a surprise. I hope you're rested up after your nap because we have some hiking to do to get to it."

"Hiking? I thought we came here for something else."

"We have plenty of time for that later."

"Are you sure you can wait that long?"

"I take it that you don't intend to make this easy."

Raven unzips her black and violet hoodie revealing a skin tight low cut matching violet tank top that shows off her ample breasts-before she picks up the cabin keys off the dash. "I'll be inside getting ready."

Aqualad watches Raven walk away as she gets out of the car. His eyes doesn't leave her tight little butt until she gets inside the cabin. Dark and creepy Raven turns into quite the little vixen during these trips. If any of the other Titans were to see her right now he thinks they wouldn't recognize her. His mind wanders back to their very first late night encounter. It was just after the Titans had come to Steel City when Brother Blood took over the new tower and helped kick his butt. He found Raven alone out on the shore-over looking the ocean. It was clear that she longed for something that she felt she could never have and he was determined to prove her other wise. One night no strings attached was the deal he had made her. One night quickly turned into friends with benefits. Then after she went home they met up every chance they had-no towers-no Titans-no powers-just the two of them. That's why they're out here this weekend in the middle of nowhere. Its been several years now and he would finally like to become more than just friends with benefits. He finally gets out of the car and takes the luggage inside.

Raven enters the bathroom and removes a needle and a bottle of drugs from the pocket of her hoodie. She never told Aqualad that she thought the time they were in Steel City together was just luck-the battle with Brother Blood and the mind controlled Titans East had taken a lot out of her. She hadn't wanted to loose what they had-but she didn't want to endanger anyone either by loosing control of her powers. After that when they had met she made sure that her powers wouldn't be an issue. Being half demon the drugs have no affect on her physically-but some how they do suppress her powers. She had found that out by accident after her birthday. She had only needed an escape why she had turned to the drugs-she doesn't know...it had just seemed like the quickest way to get it at the time. The fact that it was against the law didn't matter to her at the time, or maybe she just didn't care. She never got any of sort of mind numbing high, but what she had gotten after one little shot of heroine was freedom from her powers. She fills the needle half full-that should last her well into tomorrow night. She looks at the closed door and quickly locks it before she inserts the needle in her arm. She sits down on the edge of the tub as she injects the drugs into her system and relaxes as she gives them time to take effect.

After a while Aqualad knocks on the bathroom door. "You okay in there Raven?"

Raven looks up startled. As she yawns-she makes a mental note not to take heroine when she still has Dramamine in her system. "I'll be out in a minute." She pockets the vile of drugs and the syringe before turning on the tap and splashing some cold water on her face. Finally she opens the door.

"What did you do fall asleep in there?"

"That's so not funny."

He chuckles softly. "You did fall asleep in there, didn't you? Come on some fresh air will wake you right up."

"Just give me a minute." Raven opens up her duffel bag that Aqualad brought in and slips the vial of drugs and the needle into the bottom. "Are we going to be meeting any people on this hike."

"Not the wig again."

She takes a ponytail holder from the duffel bag and pulls her hair back into a ponytail. She then takes out a long brunette wig and slips it on. She brushes it out and adjusts the bangs to hide her chakra stone. "I'm ready now."

"Are you sure that you don't want to put in contacts?"

"People are supposed to think that I am wearing them because they match the outfit."

"Then why wear the wig when your hair matches too?"

"If you want to have some fun this weekend then don't be a smart ass."

"I like you just the way you are. All you need are some civilian clothes, Raven."

"That works for you because you have a normal hair color-I don't. Do you want someone to recognize me and then have our little trips to end up on the news? We'd be kicked out of the Titans."

Aqualad just shrugs. "Wouldn't bother me...I would get you all to myself. Now, if you're ready-we should go if we want to be back before dark."

"What happens when it gets dark."

"That's when the locals say that the ghosts come out."

"Ghosts?"

"Some local lore about the area being haunted."

Raven follows Aqualad to the door. "You really know how to set a romantic mood."

"I told you that comes later."

* * *

**I'm really starting to become a fan of teasers for my first chapters-I have no idea why. Maybe its partly because I'm doing double duty this week by posting several rewrites and getting second chapters of them ready to go up next week. It takes an entire weekend just to type up a chapter of my Samurai Troopers fic alone. So if all the others get two chapters typed this week then I'm going to be very busy. Its okay I got no life until my job starts next month-anyway. Until then I live for NASCAR on weekends-Tuesday night's new episodes of 'Deadliest Catch' and Wednesday night 'Mythbusters'-oh and posting my old fan fics online too. I just realized that my job is going take up all my weekends when it starts which means no NASCAR...now I'm sad. I would be downright depressed if took the other two shows to-but luckily it doesn't. I guess I can hope for lots of rain so all the races get posponed til Mondays ;)**

**Author's Editing note: I apologize to all my loyal readers for this story. Next time I know not to work on so much at once and let everything get backed up. After going back and looking this one over I realized that my editor thought it would be cute to parody Hannah Montana. When I wrote it the wig color was brunette and she changed it to blonde. So I fixed it-I just can't see Raven buying a blonde wig. There was a reason why it wasn't black when I started this but I've forgotten it by now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was created just for the online version of this story, which is the only reason I'm posting it now. I don't feel like sitting for long periods and going over handwritten pages that were in script form and putting them into a typed story format (you would understand if you saw my handwriting-very bad.) I don't know when I will be well enough to sit down and finish this or any of the other two stories that come from older handwritten ones (Crashing Down and Blood Lust.) So don't expect anymore updates on this or the other two for awhile. Besides GSN is on free preview and I can't get anything done when it is. This chapter was made to replace a scene that didn't quite fit anymore when I changed this to Aqualad. I tried to write a soap opera once because my mom liked those and she thought I was trying to take Stephen King's job. I don't know how she got that from what I wrote at the time-it was your run of the mill soap opera drama. I wonder what she would say if she saw the completed rewrite of this one...not that its going to be completed any time soon, but I'm just saying.**

******This chapter is newly edited-toward the end to fit the genre a bit better.**

* * *

**Terror Falls-part 2**

Raven sighs...it feels like they have been walking for hours. The scenery might be breath taking, but hiking just isn't her cup of tea. "How much farther is this surprise of yours?"

"Maybe another half mile at most."

"Another half mile? How far have we been already?"

"About a mile." Aqualad stops and turns around when he realizes that Raven isn't following him. "You stay locked up in your room too much. You need to get out and enjoy the outdoors."

"You call walking a mile and a half through mountain trails enjoyment?"

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"I didn't come out here to have an adventure." She moves very seductively as she approaches Aqualad. "I came out here so we can fuck each other senseless."

"I like the sound of that...but it can wait until after the surprise." He grabs Raven's hand and pulls her along with him as she groans in frustration and tries to turn back toward the cabin. "Come on we'll be there in no time."

"Sometimes I hate you, Garth." She pauses a few moments savoring the sound of his real name as it leaves her lips. She never calls him Aqualad when they are out of uniform.

"Then why do you come on these trips with me?"

"Because you're so damn good in bed."

Raven doesn't say anything further as they continue on, but she does get a few feet ahead of Aqualad, moving more like she's on a dance floor than a mountain trail in hopes that he will forget about surprises and turn his attention to other matters. She soon gets the feeling that they are being watched. It freaks her out because the drugs should be blocking her powers. She took enough to last for the entire weekend. Raven hasn't taken that much at once before because Aqualad had almost caught her on the last trip. She begins to wonder if maybe she took enough that the drug is actually giving her that high she originally got them for. She tries to ignore the feeling but it grows stronger the farther they travel. Instead of looking where she is going Raven begins looking around to see if she can spot anyone out in the cover of the forest following them. For a brief second she thinks she spots something above them as the path curves down a steep ravine then she looses sight of it as she stumbles too close to the edge of the path and the soft ground gives away beneath her feet.

"Raven!" Aqualad grabs Raven's arm before she tumbles down onto the sharp jagged rocks below. "Are you okay?"

Raven looks down over the edge without her powers she could have been seriously hurt, she has to be more careful. She clings to Aqualad breathing heavily. "I'm fine."

"I knew you weren't going to make waiting easy, but don't you think that little stunt was a bit extreme?"

Seeing a way to keep the questioning away from the drug use in order to block her powers Raven plays along as she looks up at Aqualad. "Did it work?"

Aqualad holds Raven close as he continues on. "Come on, we're almost there now. We just have to go down this path to the bottom of the hollar."

"Hollar?"

"That's what the people around here call it. I think its really supposed to be hollow."

"Whatever its called that just means we have to climb back up when we leave."

"Unless you want to get us back to the cabin fast-"

"-I thought we agreed...no powers on these trips." That was entirely too close. She holds her breath as she wonders how Aqualad is going to respond.

"True...or are you using that as an excuse to hide that fact that you're secretly having fun?"

Raven is about to crack one of her trademark sarcastic comments when they come to an old sign near the end of the trail. "Terr Falls?"

"I think that was the name of who ever discovered it."

"Discovered wh-?" She stops looking up as the round the bend from the sign tumbling down from the ridge above is a small waterfall into a pool below. "Its beautiful."

"And we have it all to ourselves...if you know what I mean."

She remembers the feeling she had of being watched earlier. "No-not out here. What if someone comes along the trail?"

"Then they'll have a good show." He tries to drag Raven closer to the pool of water below, but she refuses to move. "What's the matter afraid of a little water?"

"No...I just don't want an audience."

"Do you sense anyone near by?"

"No...because we agreed no powers...remember that before you think of trying to splash me."

"Now how did you know I was thinking that's what it might take to get you into the water if you aren't using yours?"

"Because I know you...I didn't need my powers to figure that one out." Raven watches the surface of the water ripple more intensely. "Don't you dare."

Aqualad throws off his shirt. "Come on Raven you know you want to have some fun."

Raven's resolve weakens at the sight of Aqualad's rock hard abs. But what would be the fun in it if she just gave in? "I thought you were the one who wanted to get back before dark?"

"There's a full moon tonight...we'll make it back"

"What if I'm afraid of the ghosts?"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you?"

As they both strip and dive into the water Raven again has the feeling that they're being watched. She looks around but doesn't see anything this time.

This time he hides atop a tree looking down on the girl. He yearns for her and intends to make her his before the full moon ends.

Raven shrieks as Aqualad surfaces behind her-pulling her naked body against his as he bites at her neck. "What are you a merman or a vampire?"

"I can be anything you want me to be."

"Might as well make use of the water while we're here don't you think?"

"Are you sure you're not reading my mind right now?"

"Forget about what my mind is up too and fuck my body like there is no tomorrow."

"You have quite the way with words." Aqualad dips under the water-trailing kisses down Raven's body-pausing only to dip his tongue into her belly button before continuing down to the source of her woman hood.

Raven moans as Aqualad kisses her softly before nibbling at her clitoris. "Oh...wow...so vampire merman is how you want to play huh?" She gasps as he slips his tongue inside her-biting down with his teeth. She glances up swearing she saw movement in the tree tops in time to see several birds-her very namesakes take flight from the area.

One of the birds lights upon the sign momentarily before fleeing the danger it senses up above in the trees. As it does so it knocks dirt off the sign revealing the full name of Terror Falls.

* * *

******I decided to give Raven a bit of a potty mouth when she gets ticked off. It just seemed cute to me at the time for some reason. Aqualad to me just doesn't seem to be the type of person who is going to be shy about anything-which is why I wrote the waterfall scene the way I did. Hollar...hehe I'm from a place where they really say that when they mean hollow. Go ahead and scratch your head at that one...I still do. I used to think everyone was stupid as I was growing up because holler is something that you do-its not a place. I can't help but laugh at the words I've heard butchered. My Granny can't even pronounce her maiden name correctly. Thankfully I only ended up with the accent and not the predisposition for mispronouncing words. I say hollow and they look at me like I'm stupid. My Grandfather (on my mother's side) made a sign once for his property that was supposed to say no hunting, but instead it said "No Hauntin." Why I'm rambling on about all that I have no idea. Oh yeah now I remember. In later parts that is how the mountain folk talk...I'm not just poking fun at my family who talk like Davey Crockett and Daniel Boone there is a reason for it, but you'll just have to wait to find out what it is...when I get to it.**

**slight scene extension to the waterfall scene-it may not be a full length scene but-at least its better than leaving you with them only skinny dipping in the water right? i didn't want to go too far with it given the new ending i added to this scene.**


	3. Chapter 3

**since i'm finishing all my Teen Titans stories started one by one so i can get them out of the way to work on other cartoon series fan fictions i want to write i thought with Halloween drawing neigh-i would give this story a whirl next of the two that are left now. it was hand written to start with in script format and i've deviated so far from the original already that i'm not sure just how long that this one is going to be-as short as i can possibly get it i'll say that much. i'm just not into typing off handwritten scripts formats into story format or writing long drawn out complicated stories when it comes to the Teen Titans anymore. also i've done some editing to the first two chapters of this story-extending the waterfall scene of the 2nd for a splashing good time which you may hate yourself if you don't re-read before reading this one.**

* * *

**Terror Falls-part 3**

Its night and the moon is out lighting the path ahead as Aqualad and Raven return to the cabin.

"I hope you have something more in mind once we get back to the cabin. Oral sex beneath a waterfall while skinny dipping is more like my idea of foreplay on these trips."

"That was just the warm up, Rae. I've been telling you all day that the fun comes later."

"Yeah, well the wait better be worth it. Do you know how many Kama Sutra positions we could have tried by now if we stayed at the cabin?"

"I have something a little more adventurous in mind this weekend than the Kama Sutra."

"Are you going to give me any hints?"

"No. You're just going to have to wait and see."

Raven groans but quickly perks up when she sees the cabin in sight. "Finally!" She looks up at Aqualad. "Did it ever occur to you that I might be too tired for fun once we get back there?" She shrieks as Aqualad scoops her up into his arms. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you save your energy. Its going to be a very long night."

"I like the sound of that."

Aqualad carries Raven back to the cabin only to stop and put her down once they reach the car. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I could have sworn I just heard something inside the cabin."

"I didn't hear anything." She follows close behind as he creeps up on the small cabin porch.

"Stay here, I'm going to check it out."

"I can ta-."

"-No powers on these trips remember? Stay here I'll go in and check. Hopefully its nothing."

"Then what do you plan to do without your powers if someone is in there?"

Aqualad picks up a stick of wood from the pile of firewood as he takes the key from his jeans pocket and unlocks the door. "Just stay here. I'll let you know if the coast is clear."

Raven had forgotten all about her feeling that something was watching them earlier until Aqualad steps inside and closes the door. She gets nervous and thinks that maybe blocking her powers for the entire weekend wasn't such a good idea after all. She paces around the small porch for awhile but Aqualad doesn't say anything. She tries peering inside the windows but she can't see anything in the dark. Raven wouldn't put it past him to pull some sort of prank. She calls out quietly. "Garth if you're playing around just to scare me this isn't funny." She tries to open the door but the lock clicks in place as she touches it and it won't open. Its then she hears what sounds like a scuffle inside. "Garth!?" Raven swears she is never blocking her powers like this again as she gets down off the porch and rushes around to the back of the cabin looking for another way in. The door there is locked to. She goes back around to the front intending to break out a window but as soon as she climbs up on the porch and reaches for a piece of wood from the stack she is grabbed from behind. She struggles to get free but a cloth is held over her mouth and nose until she finally looses consciousness.

* * *

**also i got a killer bbXrae multi-chapter story that i'm not gonna write first person to PM me and express interest in taking on that project gets it. but if you commit to it you gotta stick to the plot i wrote and give me the credit for the idea. and it comes with a bookcover already made. if someone out there doesn't claim it then its heading into the recycle bin to be lost forever.**

**new poll in my profile-2 actually-vote in which ever one is displayed when you get there and keep checking back to see when the other one gets displayed again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**this is really the end of chapter 3. i was in one of those moods were i wanted a cliffhanger just to tick everyone out there in internet land reading this story off last week. i won't lie-sometimes i'm prone to do that just because it makes me happy to get on others nerves. how about i make up for it this week with one of the reasons that this story is rated M?**

* * *

**Terror Falls-part 4**

When she wakes up Raven shivers in the cool night air only to realize that she is naked. When she tries to move her hands she finds they are splayed out down to her sides and cuffed to what she realizes are bed posts as she sits in front of the headboard on her knees. She panics-releasing what turns out to be a muffled cry as a pair of hands trace out her curves.

"You're so beautiful when you're scared."

It takes Raven a moment to register that its Aqualad's voice. She wants to reach out and smack him for scaring her like this but the cuffs won't allow it.

"No powers remember?" Aqualad strikes a match lighting several candles placed around the room-filling it with a soft scented glow. "This weekend you're all mine to play with."

She cocks an eyebrow at the thought of plotting some sort of revenge that ends with him being her plaything on the next trip. But all that quickly turns to nervousness as he climbs up on the bed with her in all his naked glory-never in any of their encounters have they done anything like this. She shakes her head trying to ask him to take off the gag-that rests between her parted lips-but only muffled slurs escape her.

Aqualad clearly understands what she wants-but tonight he runs the show. "No."

Raven arches her eyebrow at him in annoyance. She doesn't like being told no.

He smirks at the thought of all the colorful words she would probably spit out if she could right now.

The smirk on his face infuriates Raven. To hell with the no powers rule-if she hadn't taken the drugs to dampen hers then she would show him just how much she hates being denied what she wants.

Before she can fly off and use her powers Aqualad leans closer to her-reaches out and cups her right breast in his hand-kneading and twisting the nipple between his fingers as he takes the other one into his mouth-sucking gently.

Her anger melts quickly-the merman knows just how to diffuse her explosive moods as quickly as he incites them. Raven moans as he bites down on nipple. She muses over his sudden obsession with that on this trip as he switches to her other breast with his mouth. She tugs at the cuffs that hold her captive as she yearns to run her fingers through his long dark hair. The loss of all control isn't something she is sure that she is comfortable with. If she made it clear she wanted to stop this-she is sure that Aqualad would but honestly deep down a part of her rather seems to like this. She moans deeply as she feels herself growing very wet.

Aqualad pulls back from Raven despite her moans of protest and reaches out to the nightstand picking up a feathery tickler.

Raven squirms as Aqualad runs the feathers across her bare stomach. She tries to shy away from it but she can only move so far before the cuffs stop her.

"Ticklish?"

That infernal smirk again Raven thinks. She tries to twist away but it doesn't help as Aqualad moves the tickler up her body-lightly across her breasts-dancing around her collar bone-her neck. She shakes her head as he runs the damn thing across her nose. All the way down one arm and back up before doing the same to the other. She tries to spit on the gag to tell him to stop it with the feather torture and fuck her already but its too tight.

Aqualad holds his finger against Raven's lips. "No talking." He leans over briefly kissing Raven's parted lips.

Raven moans in protest as he pulls away from her.

"You want more?"

She nods-pleading with her eyes.

Aqualad leans in kissing her again-letting his tongue dance over her parted lips before biting at her lower lip. He tugs gently at her lower lip-kneading it between his teeth-sucking gently.

Raven moans as his hands find their way to her breasts again. She whimpers lightly as he pinches and twists her sore nipple with his fingers.

He pulls back briefly looking into Raven's eyes for any sign that she wants him to stop this-but all he sees is her desire for release he sees there is of the sexual nature. That will come soon-but not just yet. He seeks out her neck again-sinking his teeth into the same spot as earlier at the falls. Aqualad snakes a hand down her body-caressing her thigh.

Raven squirms again moaning in protest as he runs the feather tickler across her thighs.

He smirks again running along both of her legs. "If I'd known you were going to be this much fun I would have done this a long time ago."

She glares at him-thoughts of revenge again creeping into her mind. They are erased from her mind as he slides a finger inside her. She shivers from the sensation.

"You're so wet."

Raven can't help it-he told her not to try talking-but she tries as clearly as possible to beg him to fuck her now.

Aqualad takes his finger-wet with her juices and places it to her mouth. "I said no talking remember?"

She whimpers. Raven is so very aroused and her body demands more than just kinky foreplay.

He runs his finger over Raven's parted lips smearing them with juices. For trying to speak he's going to draw this out for her that much longer. Putting aside the feather tickler he picks up a vibrator waiting on the nightstand.

It freaks Raven out as first as he turns it on and dances it teasingly around her clitoris. Raven moans in pleasure as well as frustration. It wouldn't take much to send her crashing over the edge right now and he brings her to the brink only to pull back at the very last second.

Finally when he decides she's had enough he puts down the vibrator. He moves closer spreading Raven's thighs wide apart before-embracing her as he finally enters her.

Raven gasps-he so big and she's so tight right now. She tries to wrap her legs around his waist to pull him deeper inside her only to discover that her ankles are belted to her thighs.

Aqualad bites at her lower lip again as she moans in frustration. His hands seek out her butt cheeks grasping them tight-savoring the feel of her perfect booty. He thrusts slowly into her at first-pulling out-pushing back in. Her muscles clench tight around him demanding release but he keeps it slow and steady refusing to grant it just yet.

In frustration Raven tugs on the cuffs. She can't touch him-she is restricted to only moans-and she can't even draw him closer to her. Its so infuriating that there is nothing she can do to make him go faster. At least she can thrust her pelvis toward him as he pushes into her-driving him deeper. She moans from the sensations coursing through her body. Its never been quite like this before-the bondage adds an element of danger to the situation-yet the level of trust she feels for Aqualad is also greater. She catches his gaze silently begging for him to speed up. She feels like a wire with so much built up tension it may snap at any second.

Aqualad keeps one hand tightly clenching Raven's butt cheek and runs the other through her hair. He picks up the pace thrusting into her harder and faster as he pulls back her head biting roughly at her neck.

Raven releases a muffled cry as he tugs on her head and bites down hard on her neck.

The muffled cries spur him on even faster and harder. He feels his own need for release growing with each thrust.

-4-

The fast paced slapping of skin on skin and moans of pleasure drown out all other sounds in the cabin. As a key is inserted into the lock and the front door and turned. It is left standing open as someone quietly approaches the bedroom.

-4-

Yes-this is what she needs. Raven arches her back breathing faster and heavier-moaning deeply as she is right there on the edge of what she hopes will be a mind blowing orgasm the likes of which she has never felt before.

He moves even faster as he is no longer able to hold himself back. He shoots off in hot spurts inside her as the gag does little to muffle Raven's cries of pleasure as she too reaches a climax.

Raven's clenching muscles squeeze him tightly as they both tumble down into the abyss of bliss. She moans in tired contentment as Aqualad's thrusts come to end and he clings to her body as the both recover from the ordeal. She closes her eyes as she moans his muffled name into his ear. She has only a split second to open her eyes and look up as the floor board creaks and shadow falls over them. Its not enough to try screaming out a warning as the butt of a revolver is brought down on Aqualad's head.

* * *

**this would fall under the rated M in my description list as late night encounters aka sex and kinky at that-i was born that way and it just creeps into my writing sometimes. usage of controlled substances aka drug abuse was in the first chapter. extreme aggression-homicide related messes-and violations are yet to come in future chapters.**

**new poll in my profile-2 actually-vote in which ever one is displayed when you get there and keep checking back to see when the other one gets displayed again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops I did it again-left you with one of those infuriating cliffhangers last week.**

* * *

**Terror Falls-part 5**

Raven screams out a muffled cry as Aqualad collapses unconscious on top of her from the blow. She would give anything at this moment not to even have bothered with the power damping drugs this weekend.

"Well now just what do we have here?"

She cries out as the masked stranger caresses her cheek before pulling Aqualad off her.

"You two playing some kind of sick of games or was he hurting you girl?"

Raven tries to pull away from him but he grabs her jaws roughly and forces her to look at him.

"I asked you a question girl. Answer me!"

She does her best to choke out the word play or as close to it as she can for the gag.

"Play eh?" He lets go of her face gazing down at the girl as she cringes away from him. "I cain't promise to go that easy on you girl."

Raven looks up at him trying to beg him not to hurt her-only to be struck by a hard blow to the face. It leaves her dazed as the man picks up the handcuff keys from the dresser but not unconscious. She pretends to that she is though as the man unlocks one of her wrists cuffs holding her prisoner. Raven has to force herself to wait until he removes the second one as well before she makes her move-but good as she is even without her powers this man is better and her hands are quickly recuffed tightly behind her back.

"Oh-no girl-you're coming with me." He quickly unbuckles the belts from Raven's legs and pulls her up from the bed-dragging her outside where an old truck idles at the end of the drive with its lights off.

She tries to struggle out of his grasp but he holds her too tight. In almost no time the man has her beside the truck. As he opens the door to shove her inside Raven-throws her weight hard against it-shutting it on his hand.

"AHH! Fuck you little bitch! You're going to pay for that!"

Raven runs as he lets go of her to open the door and free his hand-not inside though-he has to get him away from Aqualad-give him time to wake up since he is the only one that can use his powers. She runs for the hiking trail to the waterfall.

-5-

Aqualad comes to-quickly snapping awake as he hears a scream and yelling someone being called a bitch. Raven-gone is the first thing he sees. He gets up rushing into the open door in time to see her moonlit form rush toward the hiking trail and another darker figure rush after her. He staggers dizzily outside-as he hears the unmistakeable sound of a gun being cocked-he isn't about to let anything happen to Raven.

-5-

Raven lets out a muffled shriek as a gun is fired. She hears a curse as the shot misses her. As she runs 3 more are fired and miss as well-the fourth was too close for comfort as she hears it buzz by her ear. The fifth bullet actually grazes her check causing her to stumble and fall on the moonlit path. She is pistol whipped on the side of her head as she tries to struggle back up. She falls back down dazed and disoriented but still awake.

Before he can teach her a lesson with his final bullet he is slammed from behind and the shot hits the ground beside her. Out of bullets with an injured hand he is in no shape to fight both of the kids at the same time.

Still dazed from the blow to the head Aqualad falls beside Raven as they hear the grinding of old gears and backfire of the old truck as it drives off.

The one determined to claim Raven still watches from the trees-venomously as her lover kneels there taking her into his arms.

Aqualad removes Raven's gag. "Are you okay?"

Raven only nods. She breaks down sobbing into his chest-she blames herself for this-she could have done something if it weren't for the drugs.

He pulls Raven up with him as he stands holding her close as they make their way back to the cabin.

*5*

Raven looks up at Aqualad as he picks up the phone and quickly replaces it back down.

"Line is dead." He looks over at Raven now fully dressed sitting on the sofa. "Maybe we should wait until morning to head back to town. He could be out there anywhere waiting with more bullets for us to try it in the dark."

"I'm sorry."

Aqualad sits beside Raven. "For what?"

"Not being able to stop him."

"We agreed no powers on these trips. We didn't take something like this into account when we did-but we did agree."

"Even if we didn't I couldn't have stopped that guy."

"What do you mean Raven?"

"I found a way to block my powers temporarily."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Because I was scared what might happen if I lost control of them while we fucked each others brains out."

"Nothing happened the first time Raven."

"I know but that was right after an exhausting battle. I didn't want hurt anyone or loose what we had. We could have been seriously hurt tonight."

"We weren't. We may be a little worse for wear but we're fine."

Raven gets up crossing the room. "I thought I sensed something out there today while we were hiking-but I couldn't tell for sure That's why I fell I was trying to figure out if it was real or I was just getting high for once and couldn't tell the difference."

"High?" Aqualad takes a moment to process what she just said. "Are you saying that you use drugs?"

"Only to block my powers. At first I wanted a mind numbing forget everything high when the stuff with Slade and my father was going on but it didn't work that way-just blocked my powers for awhile and that was fine. They couldn't get to me if they were blocked. I stopped when it was over. Until we started this and only to block my powers when we started these trips."

Aqualad is at a loss for words. Raven is the last person he ever expected to hear something like this from.

"Say something please."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Yell. Anything but silence-please."

"Yell at you? I'm not Robin or Bumble Bee." Aqualad gets up crossing the room and wraps his arms around Raven. "But I am concerned about you."

"I've never taken as much as I did today. You almost caught me last time and I wanted enough to last all weekend so you didn't catch me this time."

He hugs her close. "Raven..."

* * *

**This chapter we got a little taste of the rated M for extreme aggression-aka violence and a little more in depth to the M for usage of controlled substances-aka drug abuse that was briefly addressed in chapter 1. This one isn't a cliffhanger-its just the end of the chapter.**

**new poll in my profile-2 actually-vote in which ever one is displayed when you get there and keep checking back to see when the other one gets displayed again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**if you think my chapters are short-sorry. i go for quality not quantity and seldom ever pad em out to make em longer anymore at least not as far as Teen Titans are concerned. i keep those short and to the point to get em over and done with so i can work on other stuff.**

* * *

**Terror Falls-part 6**

The next morning Raven is on edge as Aqualad drives back into the small mountain town. Everywhere that people are outside working or doing chores they all stop and stare at them as they pass. "Something is very wrong here."

Aqualad glances over at Raven. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know exactly-but the sooner we get away from this place the better." She picks up the cabin key and looks at the back of the key fob. "I think we should just hit the road and drop this in the nearest mailbox while we still can."

"Geez you make it sound like we're in a horror movie or something."

She looks up as Aqualad stops the car at the sheriff's office. "What if we are in some real life version of one?"

Aqualad turns to Raven before he gets out of the car. In the harsh light of the morning sun bruising is very evident on her face where she was struck and wound where the bullet grazed her pale skin stands out sharply on her cheek. "We have to report what happened last night before someone else gets hurt by that crazed maniac."

"Did you notice anything odd about the attack last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"How fast that guy moved. It may not have been as fast as Kid Flash or Mas and Menos but that was faster than a normal human. Who is going to believe that?"

Aqualad looks up as the sheriff opens the door and stands there watching them. He glances back at Raven. "If it makes you feel better stay here and lock the doors. I'll talk to the sheriff."

"Just hurry up so we can get out of here." Raven sinks down in her seat as Aqualad gets out of the car.

"Hey there sonny. What can I do to help you? Hope them McKenzie brothers weren't out shooting it up in the woods again. They know hunting aint allowed in these parts till the tourist season is over."

Aqualad looks up at the sheriff. "There was only one person."

"McKenzie brothers aint never left each others side 'cept for the few minutes between their birth. I cain't figure out who else would have been up there 'round the cabins."

"Whoever it was came in last night and tried to kidnap-"

The sheriff bursts out laughing. "-Not that old Terror Falls ghost story again. That happened many years ago for you was even knee high to a duck I reckon. Bastard died after he rammed that old scrap heap of a truck of his into a tree after killing his old flame and new lover-shot em dead as doornail he did. And every year since to the day-someone comes into town with the same story. Some ghost man moving faster than anyone has a right to sneaks in on whoever is up there making love and spooks the hell out of em."

"This wasn't a ghost."

"That's what they all say the next morning."

Aqualad motions back to the car. "Could a ghost do that to her?"

"For all I know you two were up there drinking or doing drugs or both and things got a little rough. You heard that ghost story in town when you came in and figured it made a good story to tell her Papa to keep him from beating you to a pulp when you take her home."

Aqualad decides to drop it after the drug comment. With Raven's revelation last night he doesn't want to give the sheriff reason to search their stuff. "If you don't believe it I can't make you. I just wanted to make sure you knew what happened up there so someone else didn't end up hurt."

"Much obliged by the thought-but haint nothing we can do to stop a ghost. You two take it easy on them roads if yer heading out. Winds starting to pick up-storms brewing and them old trees along the road would fall iffen someone breathed on em."

"Thanks for the warning."

Raven looks up as Aqualad comes back to the car and gets in. "What did he say?"

"That we met the ghost of Terror Falls last night."

"Ghost?! I told you something is wrong here. That was no ghost."

"He wouldn't believe it. Thinks we got into a fight or something-heard the ghost tale and made it up to keep your father from beating me up when we get home."

"My dad would do worse than this to me if I ever saw him again for the way I banished him for this realm. Lets just get out of here before they find some way to stop us."

Aqualad glances over at Raven. "As soon as we turn in the key like good little superheroes."

Raven groans as Aqualad pulls back onto the road for the short drive to turn in the key. She does a double take as the sheriff steps out on the porch in full view. She could swear he is glaring at her and its then she sees the bandaged hand. She doesn't realize she whimpers aloud.

"What's wrong?"

"Did you see his hand?"

"The Sheriff?"

"I slammed that guys hand in the door to of the truck last night. The sheriff had a bandage on that hand."

As he pulls in to turn in the key Aqualad looks over at Raven. "It could just be a coincidence."

"Lets just go now-please."

"I'll only be a minute and then we'll get out of here."

Raven huffs in frustration as he gets out of the car and goes inside the cabin rental office. She watches as an old jeep speeds down the road on the way out of town. She has a very bad feeling about this place and it keeps growing worse the longer they stay here.

-6-

The clerk looks up as the bell over the door jingles as its opened. "Leaving so soon?"

"My girl isn't feeling well."

"Too bad. The fresh mountain air usually does wonders for people."

Aqualad has no desire to bring up the so called ghost again. "I think she has allergies or something. She's never been like this in the city."

"Oh that's too bad. I reckon I'd go crazy iffen I was stuck in the city on that account. There's nuttin like getting out in the woods on a warm sunny day."

"I'm more partial to the ocean myself."

"Caint say as I ever been there. Say didja at least get to see the falls? Aint nothing big but we're partial to em round here."

"That was one of the best parts about yesterday." Aqualad hands over the key. "I really should get her home."

"Y'all come on back if you ever take the notion."

Aqualad waves in response as he leaves the office-pausing only long enough to look up as the power goes out.

"Storms brewing I reckon. Best drive careful now-winds blowed a tree down on the lines I betcha."

The wind really has picked up Aqualad notices as he quickly makes his way back to the car."

Raven sits up as he gets back in. "Finally! What took so long?"

"Talkative fellow."

She rolls her eyes but remains silent as Aqualad drives away leaving the town behind. The farther they get away from it does nothing to ease the bad feeling that she has. She absentmindedly rubs her wrists with her hands. Dark bruises and scrapes encircle them where they were clamped on so tight on her wrists when the so called ghost tried to kidnap her. She gasps as they round a curve in the road and Aqualad holds his arm out in front of her as he slams on the breaks. Raven wants to cry as she realizes the jeep she saw earlier is stopped in front of a big old tree fallen in the road.

The old timer gets out of the jeep and approaches the car. "Its gonna be awhile." He points to the downed power lines sparking on the other side of the road. "Power companies gotta fix that. Be a damned long wait iffen the phones are out too."

Aqualad glances over at Raven. "Is there some other road. She's really not feeling well and I would like to get her home as soon as possible."

"Well...there is that old logging road. Haint been used in a coons age. Caint guarantee there aint blow downs all along it by now. Just turn back-you'll see a dirt path on yer right-caint miss it. Take ye right to the old logging road."

"Thanks."

As the old man steps back and Aqualad turns the car around Raven spots a chain saw in the jeep. As she looks up at the base of the tree she can see it was cut. "That tree didn't fall down-it was cut. They want to keep us here."

Aqualad glances over at Raven. He is forced to wonder if she is really high and over reacting from whatever drugs she took or if she is right. There definitely was something odd about the sheriff immediately dismissing last night as a ghost sighting.. "Just stay calm I don't see any aliens dressed in drag or murdering kids in corn patches stalking around or vampire plants out for blood or torture chambers with giant pendulums."

"This isn't funny Garth!"

"I'm not trying to be funny I'm trying to be rational about this."

"Look a dead end at a broken bridge. How is that for rational?"

Aqualad stops the car as the old wooden bridge where the road ends is mostly rotted away. There is no getting over it with the car and he wouldn't even attempt trying to walk on what is left.

"Don't you think they would know just how bad the bridge is before sending someone this way? They didn't get us last night so they are trying to trap us here now." Raven gets out of the car.

Aqualad quickly gets out following Raven and grabs her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Away before they get here." She pulls away from Aqualad as she gets a glimpse of what is in the chasm below.

He quickly follows not wanting her to risk another fall without her powers. He stops on the edge looking down. Cars everywhere from every era all the way back to the Model T have been pushed over.

"This isn't just a dump. She points out some of the more modern cars. They've been hidden in here. Question is what happened to the people driving them."

Aqualad turns-ready to believe Raven when they hear the approach of several vehicles and the blaring of a siren. He grabs her hand and pulls her into the cover of the woods where they run in attempt to escape.

* * *

**i have older relatives that i can't understand because of how 'hillbilly' they talk for lack of a better term and that's why the sheriff and others talk like i wrote them. also i made mention of some of my favorite authors and movies Stephen King and Edgar Allen Poe as well as The Rocky Horror Picture Show and Little Shop of Horrors.**

**and because it was Raven talking that's why i wrote Mas and Menos instead of Mas Y Menos.**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**cliffhanger chapter last week again-its fun to be me 'once in a great while'-as some of my kin folk might phrase it. i have more in common with my Grandfather's side of the family that aren't from 'around these here parts' where i grew up thankfully. This is rated M for a reason those with sensitive stomachs beware of the last 1/3 of this chapter.**

* * *

**Terror Falls-part 7**

As they run they can hear the sheriff yelling as all the cars stop.

"Fan out and search-them kids couldna got far! Do whatever ya want to the boy long as ya keep him alive-but the bitch is mine!"

Aqualad thinks he hears thunder in the distance but he is quick to realize that it is really the sound of gunfire. He grabs Raven's arm pushing her ahead of him as they run.

If Raven hadn't stumbled over a tree root and fallen a bullet would have struck her in the back.

As he picks Raven up-pulling her back to her feet-Aqualad is hit in the leg. He drags Raven down into a dark gully for cover.

Raven looks at Aqualad's leg speaking softly. "I'm sorry-"

"-don't I should have listened to you and dropped the keys in the first mailbox we came too once we got out of town."

She pulls up his pant leg to look at the wound. "If only I hadn't taken those damn drugs-I could get us out of here."

"Don't do this to yourself. You've couldn't have known we would walk into the real life version of a horror movie."

"You know we're screwed don't you."

"We're the superheroes."

"Who have been fucking each other senseless every chance we get. The ones that do that in those movies never make it to the end."

"I say we write our own ending."

"You still have your powers-you're our only hope."

"Do you have any idea how far the nearest source of water is?"

"Straight down-didn't you see all the wells at the houses we passed?" She looks up at the sound of footsteps drawing closer. Raven takes off her hoodie and ties it around Aqualad's leg. She then kisses him briefly. "Work on it-I'll keep them distracted." Before he can stop her Raven climbs out of the gully and starts running again.

Aqualad doesn't dare call after Raven and draw attention to her. He lays down flat on the ground keeping quiet as several people jump over it.

-7-

Raven glances back at the sound of more gunfire. She turns to her right hoping to lead them away from Aqualad. She soon clutches her side as a painful stitch develops there. She tries to keep running but soon staggers out onto a dirt road. She looks up as she is grabbed almost immediately by two identical looking men.

"Knew you would end up here you little bitch." He opens the door to the waiting police car. "Get her in the car boys."

She struggles to get free but its no use as the men drag her toward the car and fling her inside. Raven cries out as she bumps her head on the closed door of the other side. Before she can sit up the open door is closed behind her.

"Help find the boy-he aint gonna be fer away. I'm taking this little bitch to the special lock up."

Raven listens as the two men snigger as they walk off reloading their rifles.

The sheriff looks back at Raven in the rear view mirror as he gets into the car. "You like sick little sex games bitch? Just wait'll you see what I got planned fer ya. While we find the boy."

She feels nauseous and everything seems to spin around as she tries to sit up in the back of the police car. As the car hits a rock and bounces she bumps her head again loosing consciousness.

-7-

Aqualad stands up looking out of the gully as everyone moves off deeper in the direction that Raven ran. He shouldn't have let her run off like that. He limps out of the gully wondering just what she expects him to do. He ducks behind a tree as two identical looking men run deeper into the forest-he watches them go. Raven was right they don't have super speed like Kid Flash or Mas Y Menos but they are moving at an unnatural speed for a human. Once they are out of sight he limps as fast as he can in the direction they came from.

*7*

Raven comes to semi-awareness as she is pulled out of the back of the police car.

The sheriff holds onto the girls hair with his good hand forcing her into the woods out back of the police station. "This is what we do with naughty little bitches like you until sacrifice time."

That word is like a slap in the face to Raven-waking her up. As she looks down the area is littered with bones and she knows they don't belong to any animal when she sees the skulls. There is something dark and sinister about this place. She doesn't need her powers to sense that some other worldly evil lurks here.

"Hundreds of years ago something crashed out in the woods. Near as we can figure it was meant to be a prison floatin up yonder space-but it found its way onto a planet. Preacher said what came out of it were evil-then it ate him when he started invokin the Lord's name. Opened its mouth wide and swallowed him whole it did then spit out the bones. Made a deal with the rest of us. We ferret out you sexually active young folk for it to feed on when it gets hungry we get to live forever." He lets go of Raven's hair and quickly strikes her across the face before she can try to run.

Raven moans as she falls to the ground-to dazed and dizzy from the blow to try getting away.

He forces Raven down-with her stomach on a fallen tree trunk. Before she can move in her dazed state he picks up a length of chain he places behind her knees held in place by the handcuffs he secures tightly over her wrists with her arms draped in front of her over the tree-binding her in place.

Raven whimpers from the tightness of the cuffs on her already bruised wrists as he also cuffs her ankles to a tree root. Its all happened so fast she scarcely realizes she's been chained to the tree until its over. She cries out as he grabs her hair forcing her head back-making her look up at him.

"Any other time you wouldntof been able to hurt me but the beast grows hungry and whatever influence it has on us is weaker when it is. Naughty little bitches almost always find some way to get free-they never get far before it comes mind you-but I'm gonna make sure you stay right here and pay for that." He pulls at the bandage with his teeth unwinding it from his hand-shoving the swollen oozing mass right into the girls face. "See what you did to me bitch!? I'm gonna be one handed forever thanks to you. Coulda saved myself a hell of alot of pain letting it go afore now-but I wanted to make sure you seen this."

Raven tries to pull her head away but its held still by him holding onto her hair it with his good hand.

He winds her hair around his wrist-grabbing her head with his fingers and holds her eyes open-forcing her to watch. As the skin of his hand rolls and broils and blackens-oozing thick nasty globs of pus and blood. He doesn't let her go until the whole thing has rotted away to dust. "I'm gonna take care of you personally at the gatherin tonight. Gonna cut you up so bad while your still alive you're gonna wish you were never born as it eats you alive. In the meantime lets see how much you really like these sick little sex games.

"Please don't rape me."

"Rape? Oh no-that's too good for the likes of you. Unluckily for you it likes to play with its supper. You're gonna be completely ravaged fore gathering time ever rolls round."

The sheriff walks away to join in the search for the boy.

Raven struggles to get free. If the tree root would pull free from the ground or break maybe she could work her way free. She couldn't go fast with her ankles cuffed but at least she would have a chance. She freezes when she hears the snapping of trees branches.

It comes down from the tress slowly. Finally here she is-how its longed for her from the moment it first laid eyes on her. If the people even think of trying to sacrifice her it will be the last thing they ever do.

She whimpers as something latches onto her clothes and rips them off her body.

Yes that's what it wants as it removes the silly wrappings these humans insist on wearing. It stands there taking in all the girls naked curves.

Raven whimpers as a sharp claw is dragged down her back. "Please don't..."

It moves closer sniffing her-taking in her scent. She is not entirely human and it is her other half that it desires.

She trembles as fur tickles her now bare skin as it leans over sniffing the bite marks on her neck.

It growls low angered by the others mark on her.

Raven cries out as whatever it is bites down on first one side of her neck then the other.

It doesn't bite deep enough to injure her-just to scar her-mark her as its forever.

She watches as big furry paws brace themselves on each side of her. "No...please-don't do this..."

It licks her wounded cheek as if to reassure her that everything is going to be okay.

Raven cries out-its tongue is like a razor blade.

-7-

Aqualad finds the dirt road and follows it to the overgrown entrance. If it was as clear as the rest it they could have put this place long behind them by now. He ducks into the brush beside the road as the sheriff's car comes bouncing through the overgrown entrance and onto the dirt road. He waits for the sheriff to pass and disappear down the road. Aqualad is about to step out when he hears Raven's piercing scream. It didn't come from in the woods he realizes-her scream came from the direction of town. No time to limp there-he turns instead for the direction of where they left the car.

-7-

Raven at first doesn't realize what the loud high pitched roaring in her ears is until she is out of breath and it ends. Only then does she register that she was screaming. She squirms fighting her bonds-trying to rid herself of the hot throbbing pulsating mass that has rammed into her. She tries to scream again as it grows larger inside her feeling like its going to tear her apart as she is thrust hard into the fallen tree-knocking the breath out of her. Raven gasps heavily struggling to draw breath into her lungs as the still unseen creature saws roughly back and forth-not pulling out but seeming to push in deeper and grow ever bigger with each thrust. At the same time its pushing deeper and deeper into her Raven also feels herself being forced hard against the tree. After what seems like an eternity Raven can finally draw short shallow breaths. The pressure is so great it feels to her like her rib cage is going to crack from the pressure. "Stop-killing-me!"

It pauses momentarily looking down at the girl. Realizing what its doing it releases its long claws and slices through the tree-pulling it away so that the girl is no longer crushed against it. It retracts it claws-moving its paws to grasp the girls breasts.

Raven whimpers as its claws even retracted dig into her breasts-holding her still as it continues to press into her-growing ever larger and hotter as it moves deeper. She screams again as feels a sharp piercing stab followed by a heated gush of searing hot thick gooey fluid shoot into her.

Its howls of pleasure mix with the girls cries of pain as they echo through the woods.

-7-

Aqualad hangs back watching the lone guard that must be stuck here waiting for them in case they gave the others the slip and doubled back playing with all the newfangled gadgets in the rental car. He doesn't have time for a fight-he has to get to Raven. With the guys attention elsewhere he sneaks up to the open door reaches in and shoves the guys head forward against the staring wheel knocking him out. Aqualad wastes no time pulling him out and easing into the car with his injured leg. He quickly turns around and speeds off toward town.

It isn't long after that the hunting party comes out of the woods. The sheriff looks around spotting the car gone. "Dammit I knew it the bitch was a distraction so the boy could sneak back here."

"Sheriff!"

He looks over as Joe who cut down the tree on the main road calls him and follows his gaze down.

Twitching on the ground is the man left to guard the vehicles. They all stand back in horror as his head bulges and rolls broiling chaotically beneath the surface as it swells up. They scatter as somehow the man makes it to his feet and staggers around blindly.

Joe turns to the sheriff. "For the love of...please put him out of his misery."

The sheriff pulls his gun from his holster and shoots the man in the head. Brains and bloody goo puss fly all over as the body takes several more steps before falling over.

No one says a word for sometime as the body rots away in much the same gruesome fashion before turning to dust.

"No mercy! No mercy whatsoever when we catch that boy. I don't care if all we have left to sacrifice is the bitch this time."

* * *

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**i've tried to make this into as much of a horror movie type story as much as possible-it had way more gore than the first handwritten version that's for sure. i hope it lived up to the billing of the description. because its the day before halloween and this is a perfect story type for halloween you get the last chapter today too.  
**

* * *

**Terror Falls-part 8**

Having parked the car in a small lot behind a building Aqualad watches in the shadows of another as town folk begin to gather in the square. Several men are setting up what looks like a stone sacrificial alter. He can't worry about what they are doing over there he has to find Raven before they get done and get out of this place. He starts to move but ducks back as the sheriff followed by several more cars come speeding back into town.

-8-

The sheriff looks around at all the preparations as he gets out of the car. The woman folk are setting up for a potluck supper once the festivities are over for another year. The kids run around playing as the alters are set up. He turns to look at Joe. "How the hell did things go so wrong this year? Of all the years we been doing this why now? Those two are kids-just two kids that came up here to have sex from dusk to dawn."

"Its em moving pictures. After watching all them gory horror flicks they gotten too smart these days. Know what their in fer and what to do to avoid what's coming."

The sheriff shakes his head in disgust. "Come on-act natural like nothings wrong. Don't spook everybody. Lets go get the girl-if that boy is lurking around here then letting her scream while she is chained down will surely bring him out.

They all follow the sheriff to the jail and head around to the back.

-8-

Aqualad stays in the shadows and follows close behind them hoping they will lead him straight to Raven.

-8-

It sits there weakened-stroking the girls hair as she lays at its feet-waiting for the sacrifice to begin so it can feed as it perks up at the sound of approaching footsteps. It growls low-one quick swipe of its claw severs the tree root keeping the sobbing girl bound in place. It stands up on its back legs-picking her up and holding her protectively in one arm.

They all stop staring at the beast who stands upright snarling at them.

The sheriff looks at the bleeding wounds encircling the girls neck. "Its claimed the bitch!" He turns to the others. "Get out there and find that boy now!"

"I'm right here."

They all turn to face Aqualad. The sheriff looks back at the beast. "There he is take him now and you can do what ever you want with the bitch."

Aqualad glances over at a nearby well. "No one or no thing is taking her anywhere."

The sheriff turns to the others. "Don't just stand there you idgits get him!"

With barely a flick of the wrist Aqualad summons the water from down deep in the well and blast those advancing on him out of the way.

"AHH! Shit!" The sheriff who was drawing his gun hits his remaining hand hard on cut off piece of the tree as he's knocked down by the force of the water. His one remaining hand begins to rot away.

Joe looks around bewildered by the water rushing up out of the well on its own for a moment before he moves to pick up the dropped gun when he draws back at the shrill shriek emanating from the beast.

The beast howls out in pain-its back legs and feet smoking as the spray from the water dashed onto them.

As he watches flesh and fur seeming to melt before falling to the ground in large steaming clumps. Aqualad realizes that whatever this thing is-water is like acid to it.

"He's one of them super-powered teenagers always in the news!" Joe makes a lunge for the gun once he realizes what the boy intends to do as the beast tries to retreat but he slips on the now muddy ground and brains himself on a nearby tree.

Aqualad summons another blast of water fully dowsing the creature with it as it turns and tries to run away into the woods with Raven.

-8-

In the town square everyone looks up as the beast cries out. This isn't its normal howl of pleasure when its had its fun with one of the dirty girls before a sacrifice. This time its in pain. The woman gather around the frightened children as the men rush over to the jail to see whats going on.

-8-

The screech of agony from the beast is almost deafening. Aqualad rushes after it as it continues to run-calling another blast of water to soak it with.

It howls in agony again-stumbling dropping the girl.

When it drops Raven-Aqualad grabs her whisking her away as it stamps around smoking and melting as it looses bits of itself. "Raven are you okay?" He ducks behind a tree away from the creature looking down at her.

Raven doesn't say anything just stares up at Aqualad blankly as tears fall from her reddened swollen eyes.

"Raven?" He watches as her eyes dart from him suddenly and she lets out a hoarse scream.

Aqualad looks back seeing the thrashing beast stumbling toward them. He takes her in his arms as he gets up-summoning more water from the very ground itself this time making a geyser of water erupt between them and the beast.

It falls as it tries to stumble back from the water getting soaked by the torrent of gushing water as the boy runs away with the girl-its girl. It gets up on all fours rushing away hoping to find some slow moving animal along the way it can grab to feed off of to at least fuel it enough to heal so it can go back after the boy and rip him to shreds and take back the girl.

Aqualad looks around in horror as the beast dies the people around begin screaming too-developing broiling sores that bulge and seem to move around alive under their skin. He shields Raven from the sight carrying her away only to find more people headed this way. All of them are screaming as they fall down in the street in agony. Aqualad avoids them as he makes a dash back to the car but as he passes the town square he sees the woman and children literally bursting open and falling apart as they turn to dust while they are still alive. He carries Raven back to the car in shock over it all.

*8*

Aqualad doesn't realize he has freed Raven from her bonds or dressed her in clothes from her overnight bag or even gotten them both in the car and driven away from the horrific scene until he finds himself startled by the booming of thunder after leaving the dirt logging road and pulling back out on to the highway.

A lightning flash reveals a bird alight on a road sign knocking dirt off as it flies away uncovering more letters which make it read 'Thank you for visiting Terror Falls-come back real soon.'

Aqualad looks away from the sign and over at Raven curled up and trembling in the reclined passenger seat. It is nearing dark after the long detour on the winding logging road and its getting hard to see with the thunder clouds rolling in over head so he turns on the headlights.

Caught in their glare is the hulking figure of a dark smoldering rotting mass with its guts falling out if its bones onto the highway as its flesh has mostly rotted away. It looks like it has the remains of a cow trying to eat it but bits of that it bites off just falls through the bones too.

As he swerves to miss it-Aqualad doesn't even look back. He just floors the accelerator and leaves everything behind in the rear-view mirror as the sky opens with another burst of lightning and it begins to rain heavily. After turning on the windshield wipers he spares another glance over at Raven as she moans-shifting in her semi-conscious daze as one of her hands falls onto her stomach.

* * *

**damn i even scared myself with this one. both my editor cousins that got to read it as soon as i was done with it weeks ago say they haven't had a good nights sleep since.**

**READ CAREFULLY BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE REVIEW BOX!**

**THERE WILL BE NO SEQUELS TO THIS STORY! so its pointless and a waste of time to ask or beg for them.**

**poll in my profile-be sure record your answer.**


	9. Chapter 9

if you liked this story look for the sequel online now  
Terror Falls 2 teaser:  
Aqualad glances over at Raven as she moans in pain when he brings the car to a stop at the gas station-the only one between the hellish mountain town they left behind and the nearest city. He wouldn't stop at all if the car weren't getting low on gas. Aqualad looks over at Raven as she sits up suddenly-barely stifling a scream. "Raven..." He pauses before continuing. "...are you okay?"  
Raven looks around wildly before she realizes they are back in the car. Finally she turns to Aqualad. "Is it over? Please tell me that its over."


End file.
